Alexis
''Appearance; : Alexis is rather short and skinny, with a bony structure to her body. Most of the fat in her body is stored in her breasts, which are B cups. Her hips and rear are small as well. Alexis' hair is dark brown, barely wavy, and falls to her upper chest (just above her breasts); it is often loosely tied into low pigtails with black ribbons. Her eyes are the color of melted dark chocolate. Alexis' typical lounging outfit consists of a flowing pale green dress to her knees, a thin white hoodie, white ankle socks, and green and white sneakers. While working with the cats in the lab, she wears a short-sleeved pale green T-shirt, medium blue jeans, her regular socks and sneakers, and a small white labcoat with her name stitched onto the left breast in green thread. Personality; : Alexis is generally a sweet, kind girl around people, especially those at the Laboratory. She is incredibly intelligent, having graduated high school at the age of 14, but has yet to attend college. Alexis likes being around people, but she doesn't necessarily like questions about her past. : If rubbed the wrong way or asked too many prying questions, Alexis gets rather mean, often saying hurtful comments without really meaning to. It's as if you ignited a fire inside of her that she just can't control. She also doesn't deal with stress very well, proven when she was younger. This led to the development of her anxiety problems and her requiring medication. Abilities; : As mentioned previously, Alexis is incredibly intelligent, with her strongest subject being biology. She is known for helping Elise study for her AP classes (especially biology), and is Patrick's teacher. Background Story; : Alexis Lynn Rosebay is born to Christopher "Chris" Jacob and Lilly Helen Rosebay in an unnamed town where the Laboratory resides in. She has an older sister who is four years old at the time, named Rachel Hope Rosebay. : Alexis begins speaking incredibly early on, and is speaking full sentences by her first birthday. Her parents notice this, but don't really react (just thinking that they have a smart little girl). : At the ages of seven and three, Rachel and Alexis (respectively) are sent off to public school together. Rachel enters second grade, while Alexis enters preschool (for 3-year-olds). It's not long, however, before Alexis is moved up to preschool for 4-year-olds, then kindergarten, where she finishes the school year. : The next year, Alexis skips first grade, having learned the basics over the summer on her own, and enters second grade, soon moving to third grade with Rachel. : Things progress "normally" for her after that until Christmas when she's five and in fourth grade. That morning, she wakes up feverish, sweaty, incredibly weak, and with a seriously bruised arm. She is taken to the hospital, where she is diagnosed with leukemia, much to the horror of the family. She is still able to attend school, but has to receive chemotherapy treatments through an IV every week at the hospital. This causes the loss of her hair, along with a lack of appetite, weight loss, and generally feeling tired. : After spending the second half of the year being ridiculed for how much she had to leave and how her hair was falling out, Alexis requests to be homeschooled until she is in remission. Her parents allow this, and teach her for the next two years. : Halfway through sixth grade, the family receives amazing news: seven-year-old Alexis is in remission! While she still has to have regular checkups to make sure she is cancer-free, she is taken off her regular chemotherapy treatments. Everyone is happy about this, especially Alexis, whose hair begins growing back. : Alexis stops being homeschooled for seventh grade and rejoins Rachel in class. While the eight-year-old is still teased, her sister stands up for her more, and Alexis feels a little more confident about herself. : Things once again progress "normally" until high school, where puberty kicks in for her. Due to all of her bodily changes, along with the stress of high school on a ten-year-old, she begins to have anxiety attacks and is admitted to a therapist. She ends up not being diagnosed with anything at that time, and is informed of some breathing exercises that help her anxiety tremendously. : In her junior year, Alexis' anxiety returns due to even higher stress levels. This stress and anxiety gets so bad that she loses her appetite and completely stops eating, eventually developing anorexia nervosa. Her family doesn't realize this until it's almost too late, but when they do realize it, they call for an ambulance, and Alexis is hospitalized. : Eventually, she recovers and is put on medication to help her anxiety, which allows her appetite to return. Due to nearly dying from anorexia, Alexis vows not to do anything like that, and to let her family know just how stressed out she is. : At the age of fourteen, Alexis graduates high school as class valedictorian. Shortly after the graduation ceremony, Rachel reveals to her that she's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child. Alexis questions how this happened, and Rachel reveals that he date-raped her. While she normally wouldn't have given him consent, he had snuck a drug into her drink (that she decided to leave with him as she went to the bathroom, trusting he wouldn't do anything) at a party a couple months ago and decided to sleep with her. Rachel broke up with him the next morning. Understanding, Alexis tells Rachel that she needs to inform her parents. : Rachel fesses up, and their parents don't take the news very well. They actually begin yelling at her about how irresponsible she was until Alexis intervenes, telling them the story that Rachel had told her. Shocked into silence, both of them apologize for their behavior. : Several months later, Rachel's child is born and turns out to be a little girl (she had wanted the child to be a surprise). She decides on the first name Violet, and allows Alexis to pick out her middle name: Lilac. : After the birth of Violet, Rachel and Alexis decide that they want to move out as soon as one of them can find a job. After a couple months of searching, Alexis is offered a job at the nearby laboratory, which she accepts. The three girls move into a small apartment until Alexis moves into the laboratory most of the time, sending her salary to Rachel and Violet (whom she still keeps in touch with). : She later meets Elise, a young intern fascinated by biology and DNA, and decides to help the girl learn more about the subject. : Later, when a tornado demolishes the house of a young boy named Patrick (as well as killing his parents), she decides to start homeschooling him. Relationships; Chris and Lilly Rosebay; '(Parents)' : Alexis and her parents get along alright. Their relationship has gotten a little strained after she moved out at fifteen, but they keep in touch regularly, and Alexis occasionally visits them when she has the time. Rachel Rosebay; '(Older sister)' : Ever since they ended up in the same class, these two have been extremely close. Each one can trust their secrets with the other, and they're always there for each other if the other needs someone just to talk to. Violet Rosebay; '(Niece)' : Ever since she came into the world, Alexis has been in love with little Violet, even being allowed to choose her middle name. Though she doesn't get to see her all that often anymore, she still dearly loves the little two-year-old. Elise Maus; '(Her closest non-familial friend)' : Alexis met Elise shortly after she accepted a job offer from Luna and moved in. The new intern seemed lost, so she decided to talk to her, eventually getting to know her and befriend her. The two are almost inseparable. Luna Yeager; '(Her employer)' : Alexis is forever grateful to Luna for offering her a job as a scientist, and does her best to do her job right to avoid angering Luna. Luna, however, understands that with a scientist as young as she is, she's bound to have a few missteps, and doesn't hold them against her most of the time. Trivia;'' * She will not relapse into her anorexia again, nor will her leukemia return. * Her anxiety is getting better by the day, and she will eventually be off her medication. * Alexis has a major phobia of hospitals. * She likes Elise a lot, but doesn't want to tell her out of fear that Elise will be disgusted going out with a girl already well out of high school (despite only being a year older than Elise). ** Spoiler alert: Elise likes her back, and they end up going out (but not until Elise is out of high school). Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Scientist Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters